1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an ophthalmologic photographing apparatus and an ophthalmologic photographing method, for photographing a tomographic image of an examinee's eye.
2. Related Art
An ophthalmic optical coherence tomography (OCT) apparatus using low coherent light is known as an ophthalmologic photographing apparatus that can obtain a tomographic image of a predetermined portion (e.g., the fundus or anterior segment) of an examinee's eye noninvasively (e.g., JP-A-2008-29467).
If a tomographic image is acquired, an examiner observes a moving image of a front image of a predetermined portion of an examinee's eye on a monitor. The examiner moves a scan line indicating a tomographic image capturing position (scan position) on the moving image. Thus, the examiner sets the scan position. For example, the examiner adjusts the scan line to a portion that is considered to be a lesion on the moving image. The examiner subsequently presses a photographing start switch. Consequently, a tomographic image is photographed and captured in the apparatus.